1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational flotation devices and more particularly pertains to a float with sun shade which may be employed to float a human on a body of water while simultaneously providing shade from the sun for a portion of the human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rafts and flotation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, rafts and flotation devices heretofore devised and utilized for flotation of a human body upon a body of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a float with sun shade in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,033 to Chang discloses a multipurpose and inflatable raft. The Chang invention comprises an inflatable circular raft unit, an inflatable spherical raft unit, and an inflatable back seat wherein each raft unit has several retainer plates disposed thereon for the purpose of interconnection and providing a raft of high buoyancy susceptible to introduction of a pedaling device. The Chang invention has no provision for shielding humans disposed thereupon from sunlight. The present invention comprises a raftlike floatation device having a sun screening provision for all or portions of a human disposed thereupon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,102 to Hull a recreational raft apparatus is disclosed comprising an inflatable raft portion with an inflatable pillow and at least one closable pocket portion, and furthermore includes a clip fastened towel cover for the topmost side of the invention. There is no provision in the Hull invention for shading the user from sunlight. The present invention comprises an inflatable raft having a sun shade which screens potentially harmful sunlight from a human disposed thereupon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,447 to Spinosa et al. an inflatable life raft is disclosed comprising an inflatable passenger receptacle having a removable canopy for covering the passenger receptacle. The Spinosa et al. invention treats a non-recreational life raft having pockets for survival gear and automated inflation devices, and furthermore the user of the Spinosa et al invention is disposed therein in a substantially seated position wherein the raft conforms to the buttocks, back, and legs of the user. The Spinosa invention has a plurality of bleeder cords in communicating air chambers thereby facilitating inflation and deflation during emergencies. The removable canopy is devised to protect the user from the effects of waves and high winds and, although effective as a sunshade, does not provide for free air flow therethrough wherein the user is susceptible to extreme discomfort and dehydration if the Spinosa et al. raft is used for recreational purposes in warm weather. The present invention comprises a substantially planar inflatable raft having a sun shade disposed upon an inflatable raft portion thereof. The sun shade of the present invention may be an inflatable section or an unrolling shade, or a meshlike screen susceptible to blocking a portion of sunlight passing therethrough yet permitting substantially free passage of breezes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,909 to Pizzo an inflatable raft construction and method is disclosed for simplified construction of substantially right angle tubular joints in inflatable rafts. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for attaching a sun shade to a raft so constructed, and furthermore the Pizzo invention requires substantially orthogonal disposition of tubular communicating raft portions. The present invention requires disposition of a sun shade upon a portion of the raft structure and additionally the present invention does not generally employ orthogonally disposed communicating tubular portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,086 to Heim discloses an inflatable tent. The disclosure teaches a tent having a flexible canopy, a floor, and a series of inflatable tubes serving as frame hoops. The disclosure makes no provision for flotation of humans for recreational purposes. Furthermore, there are no provisions for a partial enclosure forming a sun shade. The present invention comprises a raftlike inflatable flotation device having a fixed or deployable sun shade disposed thereon.
In this respect, the float with sun shade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing recreational flotation of humans with substantial protection from sunlight.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved floats with sun shades which can be employed for recreational human flotation without the potentially adverse action of sunlight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve raftlike flotation devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.